gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
FCS-0012-K Phantom Kuroku
The FCS-0012-K 'is a custom unit piloted by ''Ryusei Akagi in Mobile Suit Gundam: Three-Way War. It was also produced in limited numbers for the AEF forces. Technology and Combat Characteristics Following the roll-out of the '''Gundam Exalt, the Phantom became far weaker compared to the prototype mobile suit. In order to keep up with the Exalt and Yuka Misaki's constantly increasing skill, Ryusei Akagi requested to have his Phantom ''modified, starting with improved weaponry and the implementation of a stealth system currently being developed by the ''AEF. ''The new model, named ''Phantom Kuroku, features an improved arsenal, such as the new generation of the MagAccel ''rifle and an extra plasma saber. The prototype stealth system isn't making the mobile suit invisible, but it masks all emissions and energy signatures, making the unit invisible to radar or any other detection measures. The disadvantage is that the system isn't passive in any way, and has to be turned on during an operation. The system also consumes a lot of power, making the infiltration time limit rather low. The unit has also been painted with black electromagnetic paint that partially limits detection systems in case the stealth module isn't being used. The new rifle on the ''Kuroku, the MagAccel II Rifle, is an improvement on the first version of the MagAccel Rifle. Featuring a recoil compensator with another, larger muzzle being placed on the bottom of the rifle, the rifle is a significant improvement upon the former version. Armaments * MagAccel II Rifle ** The MagAccel II Rifle ''is an improved version on the first rifle mounted on the standard ''Phantoms. Featuring a recoil compensator followed by a larger, secondary muzzle (180mm followed by the original 130mm) for sometimes necessary higher weapon power, this rifle is a significant improvement upon the first version. The electromagnets in both muzzles have been completely overhauled, allowing higher penetration and shell speeds up to Mach 4.1. Despite all these improvements, however, the rifle still cannot compare to the Exalt's beam rifle. In the limited production model, the rifle's insides were reinforced to allow different and improved types of ammunition. * Plasma Saber ** The slightly improved version of the saber used by the standard Phantom, ''which has slightly lower power consumption. While not needing as much energy as the ''Exalt's beam rifle, the power of the saber is considerably lower. There is also a spare saber stored in the backpack. * 25mm Dual Vulcans ** A set of vulcans mounted on each side of the cockpit, these rapid-firing guns are insufficient to damage most mobile suits. They are used to shoot down small aircraft, ground vehicles or missiles. System Features * Prototype Stealth System ** This system allows the unit to mask all of its emissions and energy signatures, making the unit invisible on almost any form of detection measure systems, such as RADAR. This does not however make the unit invisible. This system is instrumental to deep infiltration missions, and while it is very useful, the system isn't passively implemented into the frame, requiring to be turned on during a mission. While on, the system consumes a lot of reactor power, making the time window for the infiltration rather slim. When it isn't on, a passive stealth system was implemented in the form of black matte electromagnetic paint that, while it doesn't outright eliminate forms of detection like the stealth system, it makes detection more difficult. Trivia * The Kuroku prefix to the Phantom model is derived from the Japanese word kurōku, meaning cloak in English, possibly meaning the implementation of the stealth system.